


End Me

by oshare_banchou



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshare_banchou/pseuds/oshare_banchou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death comes on its own terms, in its own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Me

     It had been unexpectedly easy.

     “Rise! I ordered you to _rise_ , you two-faced coward!”

     What Mitsunari had _expected_ was to be forced to bite and claw and scream as he wrenched victory from Ieyasu’s grasp, to meet with resistance, to wrap his hands around Ieyasu’s neck and strangle a plea for surrender from the bastard’s own throat, from the very lips that had blasphemed Hideyoshi-sama and sealed Ieyasu’s betrayal in blood.

     “How _dare_ you disobey me?!” Mitsunari’s voice ratchets up a frantic octave, for Ieyasu’s body lies still at his feet, limp and unmoving.

     “Stand _up_!” Mitsunari shrieks. “Face me like a man so I may slaughter you once again!”

     But even in death, Ieyasu insists on defying him. Even in victory, Mitsunari finds no respite. No satisfaction.

     _Only emptiness._

     So Mitsunari throws his head back and laughs—an achingly raw and resoundingly hollow laugh that rattles him to the bone.

     The deafening roar of silence follows in its wake.


End file.
